Got Fame?
by rhdramaqueen88
Summary: Josh is the best brother ever! He set Drake up for an audition with the american idol judges; Paula, Simon, and Randy! Will Drake get in? Will he make it all the way? Will there be tensions in between? Find out right here!


Drake and Josh: Got Fame?

Chapter One: You really should…

"FOR THE LAST TIME, WAKE UP DRAKE! TODAY IS THE DAY!" Josh shouted.

Drake rolled over, his back facing Josh. "DRAKE! YOU'RE AUDITIONING FOR AMERICAN IDOL TODAY! THEY'RE COMING HERE!" Josh yelled in Drake's ear.

Drake immediately woke up. "American Idol? Here?" He questioned.

"Yeah. I set you up!" Josh grinned at his own plans.

"You did? Um… thanks." Drake said. It was awkward for him to say 'Thanks' to his stepbrother.

"Okay, well I'm gonna leave now. Hurry up and get dressed! You could go to Hollywood!" Josh practically squealed as he ran out of the boys' room.

"Loser." Drake muttered under his breath as he climbed off the bunk bed, picked up a shirt and some jeans off the floor, and slipped them on. Then, getting giddy himself, he ran down the stairs and jumped into his car, where Josh was already waiting.

"So, what song are you going to sing?" Josh questioned as Drake backed out of their driveway.

"I don't know yet." Drake said.

"What about… um… oh! I got it! You should sing 'Womanizer' by Brittany Spears." Josh grinned at his suggestion.

Drake rolled his eyes. His brother could be such a dork sometimes. "I think I will sing 'I'm yours' by Jason Mraz." Drake said, deep in thought.

"Oh. Good choice!" Josh was very supportive of his brother's music.

"Oh. We're here!" Drake grinned.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Drake shrugged as him and his brother walked into the big building to wait in line while they practiced 'I'm yours'.

"This is our fate, I'm yours…." Drake ended on a really good note. Josh clapped approvingly.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Josh said, smiling.

"Oh, thanks." Drake said, smiling back.

"Next!" There was a guy sitting by the door, calling out numbers. "2,356?" He called for the number.

"Oh! That's me! Wish me luck!" Drake said, not waiting for a reply as he ran into the audition room.

"Hi!" Drake waved to Paula, Randy, and Simon as he entered the room. His mission: make Simon impressed.

"Hi. So, you're Drake Parker?" Paula asked him.

"Yep. I'm 17 years old and I still live with my family. My current girlfriend is Liza. But probably not for very long. I usually go through girlfriend's very fast." Drake winked, and Paula giggled.

"Okay dude. What song 'you singing?" Randy asked him.

"I'm Yours by Jason Mraz." Drake said.

"Have at it." Simon wanted to hear Drake sing.

"Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some." Drake looked at the judges. They had started smiling when Drake had begun singing, and they hadn't stopped now. He decided to give them what they wanted, and do the chorus.

"I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment baby sing with me  
We're just one big family  
And It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours." Drake held out 'yours'. It sounded superb. Drake turned to face the judges. He really wanted to get in!

"Well… how did I do?" Drake asked them. Paula turned to Randy and whispered something in his ear, and then he turned to Simon and whispered the same thing. Then Paula turned towards Drake.

"I say yes." She said very quickly.

"Dog, that was tight! Yes dude!" Randy said, excited to hear what Simon had to say.

"Well, there are a couple of things you need to work on… but… welcome to Hollywood!" Simon said.


End file.
